


rest easy

by LonesomeDreamer



Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: LonelyEyes, M/M, Near Death Experiences, anyways i've switched tenses again, jonah gets sick again, jonah hates doctors, thank god for peter apparently??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonesomeDreamer/pseuds/LonesomeDreamer
Summary: Getting sick is never an easy experience for Jonah Magnus, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Series: the adventures of an evil eye bastard and his lonely sea captain husband [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664716
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	rest easy

Jonah can’t sleep when he’s sick.

It’s a pain in the arse, really, but he can’t; there’s something about being ill that prevents him from sleeping. He’s never able to sleep on his front, no matter the circumstances—lying on top of a full stomach is uncomfortable, and he can’t breathe in that position even when his lungs aren’t drowning. His back, too, is off-limits; he ends up choking on his own phlegm, even if he props himself up on pillows. Sleeping on one side or the other is no better, as everything drains to one side.

So he doesn’t sleep. He lies in bed and mopes, absolutely miserable, for one week or two weeks or however long it takes for him to get well. The lack of rest usually makes it fourteen days at a minimum.

Peter comes home one night while Jonah is miserably ill with a cold that’s taken a turn for the worse; the tossing and turning are unbearable, and his lungs are filled with mucus. At some point during the night, he tries to gain even just a few seconds of sleep by rolling onto his front. The whole world dims, then goes black.

The next sensation he finds himself privy to is a searing pain across the cheek.

“Jonah! Wake up, goddamnit!”

He comes to, gasping and coughing, to find himself in Peter’s arms. Every light in the room is blazing; the captain is wearing an expression of worry and great relief.

“Thank goodness,” Lukas whispers, closing his own eyes. “You scared me, Jonah.”

Jonah, who is still coming to, has begun to notice a dull burning in his chest. He coughs weakly, mouth filling with phlegm and what he thinks might be a touch of blood.

“What is it?” he manages weakly, barely able to keep his head up. His neck aches, his whole body aches, and he can’t concentrate on anything but the pain of his lungs and Peter’s presence.

“Christ, Jonah, you stopped breathing,” Peter frowns, and the concern in his expression suddenly makes sense to the older Brit. “Are you alright? Do I need to call for a doctor?”

“No, no, no doctor, it—”

Another round of coughs cuts him off, and Jonah spends two minutes straight wheezing pathetically. It only stops when Peter places two cold hands against his skin, one over his ribs and one on his back, drawing out the burning heat from his body and easing the agony.

“It’s alright,” Peter says quietly. “I’m not going anywhere, Jonah. I’m here.”

Jonah begins to cry, bitter that he must be so weak in front of Peter and yet eternally grateful for his husband’s presence. His whole body is burning up with fever, the ache seeping into his bones, but the fog of the Lonely is suddenly drawn around them; the cool mist counters the heat, and the fever drifts away.

“Rest,” Peter murmurs, and Jonah is all too happy to let his eyes close. He is safe in his husband’s arms, chest rising and falling as his battered lungs begin to find their task easier, and this time sleep comes easy. It’s the first time he’s ever actually fallen asleep while being sick, and the sensation is pure bliss.

When he wakes up in Peter’s arms the next morning, the cold is gone.


End file.
